TT Fic
by mjolly116
Summary: My hand with a TT fic


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Time-Travel idea or HP, if I did, then Harry would have been paired up with Hermione, and I would have said so.**

 **Harry stood in shock. He suspected that at least Ron wouldn't believe that he hadn't entered, but Hermione? The words kept flashing through his mind, "Get the heck out, you're no Gryffindor!"  
The smirk on Hermione's face. He didn't know how he'd gotten to the Great Hall, but here it was. "Fitting, Christmas decorations. Mistletoe, and a tree." He knew the legend, which was if you wished that you were never born, then that wish would be granted. "I cannot name anyone who would miss me if I were not born, so why not?" In a daze, he walked to the plant, and said, "I wish that I was never born." He didn't count on the eerie voice saying, "So you have wished it, so it shall be!" Immediately, he felt lightheaded and the darkness claimed him.**

 **Hermione had not counted on having a random urge to follow Harry, until he walked over to the stupid plant, and said those fateful words, why he did that was soon obvious, as he collapsed, with a wisp of light leaving his mouth. She rushed to him, cursing herself, knowing that he probably just overloaded himself, until she felt for a pulse, and found none. "N-No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her agonized shout rang out across the Hall. "You can't be dead, just wake up!" She shook him until a hand grabbed her shoulder. The bookworm looked up, and saw an unfortunately familiar face. "YOU! Why, why'd you grant that wish? You're an idiot!" The man smiled coldly, "Granger, it isn't safe for him here, and yes, he'll come back within a few weeks, at earliest, his true love does have to kiss him though." The man- or rather- young adult, had a scar across his right eye, blond hair, and cold blue-green eyes, which were rumored to be the most intimidating factor that he possessed. "Still, Scourge, did you have to grant that stupid wish?" The teenager replied with, "No, but it was fun." The bookworm carried the raven-haired teen to the infirmary, knowing that he was probably not coming back, as he'd no inclinations of liking anyone…**

 **Harry woke up in a smaller version of himself, with a shock, he realized it was his 11-year old self! "Bloody Hell!" Then he made a checklist in his mind which was as follows:**

 **1\. Find Hermione and stay friends with her**

 **2\. Conceal the fact that he's from the future**

 **3\. Finish his education**

 **4\. Kill Voldemort**

 **5\. Free Sirius Black**

 **6\. Avoid the COS incident**

 **7\. Drag Hogwarts into the 21** **st** **century-kicking and screaming if necessary**

 **8\. Don't go back to his 1994**

 **With that in mind, he checked to see where he was, which was the last compartment of the train. Casting a silent** ** _Tempus_** **spell, he realized that he was truly starting over…**

 **(Death's office, 1994)**

 **"Damn it all to Hell! The Potter brat just screwed with The Law of the Lord! We're all gonna get fired!" That was one of the LORD'S Angels.**

 **"Actually, you won't, seeing as it was not your fault, and it is for the better anyway." The big man himself replied.**

 **(Hogwarts, 1994)**

 **"What do you mean that he's dead? He was perfectly healthy yesterday!" Poppy shouted. Scourge, knowing that he had to reveal himself swore quietly, and yowled, "SILENCE!" Revealing the teen as he glared at everyone. "Each and every one of you are at fault in some way, shape or form! Granger, due not believing him, Albus, for not even caring, you Poppy, for not listening to Miss Granger, and myself for letting him make that wish. Potter, for doing so, even though he had no idea of the consequences, and the man who entered his name, for obvious reasons. As such, no he is NOT dead, he's just time-traveled to first year, with some great, and not so great ideas, such as for some great ideas, Free Sirius Black, Kill Voldemort (ignoring the flinches from the people in the room) and of course avoid the Chamber of Secrets incident. For the one not so good idea, don't come back to the present timestream."**

 **('91)**

 **So, here he was, this time, he'd do things right, remembering that Neville and Hermione were due shortly, he pretended to fall asleep until a familiar voice rang out across the car. "Has anyone seen a toad?" Hermione said. Just then Trevor jumped into Neville's pocket, with a raven-haired teen pointing his wand at it (NOT THAT WAND YOU PERVERTS!). "How did you do that? That's not anything to do with first year!" Hermione said gasping. The boy blushed, "Well, I just thought of putting the toad into the boy's pocket, and well…"  
"That's amazing! What's your name?" "Harry Potter, and you would be? "Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." Harry smiled, without the redheaded garbage disposal, he'd be able to make more friends, and get into less trouble. Unfortunately, he forgot that he had written down the checklist. Luckily, they never noticed, as they were too busy talking to him. The future had changed, but for the better. A certain beach-blond teen said, "All is as it should be." (Recognized any references so far? PM me with the references and any ideas for the story, and next chapter will have those ideas.) **

**Four hours later, they were at Hogwarts for the first, or in Harry's case the fifth time.** ** _I need to focus, this time, the Hat will not even try to place me in Snake House, this time, I will make certain that the redhead idiot family will not pull me down academically._** **The Sorting went as expected although the Redhead (guess who that is) got placed in Hufflepuff, and Draco in Ravenclaw.**


End file.
